As this kind of technique, there is disclosed a technique discussed in the following patent literature, PTL. PTL 1 discloses a technique including a sensor magnet rotatable integrally with a rotational shaft of a motor and a magnetic sensor disposed so as to face the sensor magnet. The magnetic sensor detects a rotational angle of the rotational shaft by detecting a change in a magnetic force due to a rotation of the rotational shaft.